I Want to Change
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: Dahlia Puente and Maribel Rodriguez have decided to fly to China to enter the Gateway to Success tournament. They realize that they have to face many challenges on the way. Both girls are eager to win, but there are two bladers who are in their way that are preventing Dahlia and Maribel to the win the competition. What if Maribel has feelings for one of their opponents? AgumaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Dahlia, are you ready?" I ask.

I look over at the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader, who was getting ready right now. She seems to be okay until the blonde haired blader begins to panic all sudden. Maybe it was not the right time to ask such questions like this one here.

The blonde haired blader says, "No, I am not ready yet because my hair is a mess Maribel."

I sigh to myself and I take the brush that was on the nightstand. Maybe brushing this girl's hair can bring some relief to this problem. Dahlia may be a great blader and all, but sometimes she can be such an airhead.

"I have a question for you Maribel," states Dahlia.

I question the blonde haired blader, "What is it Dahlia?"

"Is it possible for us to win the Gateway to Success tournament?" asks the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader.

As I was brushing Dahlia's shoulder length hair, I was wondering what to say to her. I do not want to be overconfident and tell her that we are going to win this. One thing I want Dahlia to be aware of is that there are going to a lot of powerful bladers who are going to enter this tournament. From what I heard recently, Team Wang Hu Zhong are entering the tournament too. Dahlia should be aware for the fact they are strong. She was one of the few bladers that have faced Da Xiang in a battle before.

I do recall a time where Dahlia told me that she asked Da Xiang for a rematch. This was when Dahlia came to China for the first time and I was not even present at the time. I was on a training mission at that time when Dahlia left. The real surprise of this was Dahlia offered me to be friends with her. It was a very awkward moment for me at that moment.

**(Flashback)**

_I lied down on my back and I looked over to see my beyblade right next to me. The Panamanian-Uruguayan blader catches the lavender colored beyblade and I looked up to her. She did not look so stern about the win, but she was not happy about it. The blonde haired blader walked towards me. The Chinese Representative team and also her teammates looked over to see Dahlia walking towards me._

_"Dahlia, be careful," said Da Xiang._

_Dahlia replied, "I know Da Xiang."_

_As Dahlia approached me, I picked up the dark blue colored beyblade from the ground and I stood up._

_"What do you want from?" I questioned the blonde haired blader._

_The blonde haired blader replied, "That was a great battle there Maribel."_

_"What? Is that what you wanted to say to me?" I asked Dahlia._

_Dahlia responded back, "Not really."_

_I stated, "You must be fucking kidding me right now."_

_"What I am trying to say to you is that I really enjoyed this match. Despite one of us losing, I feel like I am starting to respect you as a blader Maribel," replied Dahlia._

_I was shocked about Dahlia's commented. Even though I lost against her, she acknowledged my strength as a blader. Nobody every said that to me until now. The blonde haired blader may be a strong blader, but I saw that she has a heart of gold. Dahlia puts her hand up and I stared at her with my dark brown colored eyes. I then grabbed Dahlia's hand all of the sudden. Her teammates and the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong approached me. A smile appeared from my face and I shook Dahlia's hand._

_The blonde haired blader smiled back and shook my hand as well. Dahlia then looked over at her teammates and the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong._

_Dahlia stated, "Looks like Maribel does not mean no harm at all."_

_"Yeah and can I ask you something," I said all of sudden._

_The blonde haired blader asked, "What is it Maribel?"_

_"Are you willing to train me?" I questioned the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader._

_ Dahlia was definitely shocked about this because she did not expect me to ask such a question. I looked away from the turquoise eyed blader and I walked away from her. Isabelle, who was Dahlia's cousin and teammate approached me. She looked over at me with her brown colored eyes. I looked over at her with my dark brown colored eyes and there was a smile on her face._

_"If you are willing to change, I am okay with it because I know everybody has the opportunity to change," stated Isabelle._

_Dahlia replied, "Thank you Isabelle and I am willing to train you under as my apprentice there Maribel."_

_"Are you serious about this?" I questioned the blonde haired blader._

_Dahlia responded back, "Of course Maribel. Like what Isabelle said, everybody has the opportunity to change."_

_I smiled back and I hugged Dahlia all of the sudden. There was smile on Dahlia's face too and she hugs me back._

_"Maybe there is some good in Maribel," said Da Xiang._

_Isabelle replied, "Only time will tell if she has truly changed."_

**(End of Flashback)**

I did change a bit since my battle with Dahlia. Since that last battle, I replaced my Evil Dorado beyblade with a new beyblade. It was a Divine Andromeda beyblade and today marks the first time I get to use this beyblade in a tag tournament.

"You haven't answered my question," states Dahlia.

I reply, "I know because I do not have the answer to that question Dahlia. Only time can determine whether we end up winning or losing the tournament."

Dahlia smiles at my response and she can tell that I was acting a bit mature about this. Whatever the outcome of the match is, I am going to be okay with it. I hope that Dahlia and I can work together and win at least one or two battles together. Dahlia then tells me to stop brushing her hair because she can handle it from there. I give the blonde haired girl the brush and she continues brushing her hair. The only thing I can do is smile because Dahlia and I went through so many troubles getting to China.

As Dahlia stopped brushing her hair, she looks over that her Majestic Virgo beyblade and her lavender colored launcher was on the nightstand. She quickly puts her beyblade and launcher away because it was time to take boat to wherever the location of the Gateway to Success tournament was going to be held.

"_I hope I do good during this tournament," I thought to myself._

An hour has passed and Dahlia and I are on a boat with the other competitors. A lot strong bladers are preparing themselves for the tournament. Some of those include the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong, Kyoya Tategami, and the famous Ginga Hagane. I then look over at two bladers that were sitting down peaceful. One of them has brown spiky hair and his body was muscular. He was accompanied by a teen with shoulder length reddish brown hair. The teen's eyes were close as well.

Dahlia asks, "What are you looking at Maribel?"

"Nothing…Nothing at all Dahlia," I stammer.

Dahlia then looks over at the dish that was located right in the middle of sea. This was quite an interesting setting for where the tournament was going to be held. Chinese Blader DJ appears on the screen above and that takes my attention. Dahlia looks the screen also since that brought her attention too. I was wondering who was going to be the first two teams going up against each other.

Chinese Blader DJ exclaims, "The first two teams that are going up against each other is going to be Dahlia Rocio Puente and Maribel Rodriguez against Isabelle De La Perla and Paz Olivia Reyes."

"Looks like we are going first then," states Dahlia.

I respond back, "I know and I am wondering where are those two are."

I then look towards at the female duo what was sitting across from the muscular blader. Paz, the female blader with black hair stares at me with her green colored eyes. Dahlia then turns her head over to see a brown haired blader. Isabelle is also Dahlia's cousin and she cannot believe that she is going up her relative like this. They both look very interested at the moment until I turn my head over towards Dahlia.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask.

Dahlia replies, "Of course I am ready and I hope our training was worth all this."

"I hope the same thing too Dahlia," I respond back.

I look over at my partner and I take out Divine Andromeda from back pocket. There is a lot on my mind especially for the fact that I am tagging up with my former enemy in this tournament. This was going to be an interesting match for sure because I get to see the strengths from the two other regular bladers from Team Lunar.

A few moments have passed by and I was standing right next to Dahlia at the moment. Isabelle was standing right next Paz and both of them look very confident about this match.

"Are you ready for this Maribel?" questions Isabelle.

I respond back, "Of course I am going to be ready for this match."

Chinese Blader DJ asks, "Are you girls ready?"

I take out Divine Andromeda and placed my beyblade in the cream colored launcher. Dahlia does the same thing with Majestic Virgo and placed the lavender colored beyblade into her dark gray colored launcher. Both Paz and Isabelle placed their beyblades into their respective launchers. The four of us turn our heads over towards the Chinese DJ to signal him that we are ready.  
"Okay! 3," says the Chinese DJ.

Both Isabelle and Paz exclaims, "2!"

"1!" we yell.

The four of us exclaims out, "Go shoot!"

The four of us launched our beyblades into the dish. The waves was moving the stone beydish away from. I was trying my best to stay in balance because the two of us do not want fall off from the stadium. Everybody has their eyes peeled as the four of us start to battle against one another.

"Time to start this thing off with the Lunar to Heaven Formation Paz," says Isabelle.

Paz replies, "Fine with me. Heaven Aries, Cloud Nine Tornado Strike!"

"Nocturnal Columba, Lunar Feather Arrows!" exclaims Isabelle with joy.

A black colored dove launches feathers from it's wings while a silver colored ram launches stomps on the ground just to form a powerful tornado. I look over at Dahlia, who was smiling already. She can tell this formation can be avoided without a problem.

Dahlia states, "Maribel, make sure that Divine Andromeda goes behind Majestic Virgo because I have a plan."

"Okay Dahlia," I respond back.

I command Divine Andromeda to go behind the lavender colored beyblade. Paz and Isabelle does not seem to be aware what was going on right now. As the attack comes closers towards our beyblades, Dahlia calls out one of Majestic Virgo's special moves. A lavender colored woman appears a with a huge mirror appears.

Chinese DJ states, "Looks like Majestic Virgo is going to provide a counterattack by using Floral Mirror."

"Shit!" mutters Isabelle.

Majestic Virgo deflects Heaven Aries's and Nocturnal Columba's special moves. A lavender light beam hits two beyblades into the air.

I say, "Both of you are wide open. Divine Andromeda! Chains of Heavenly Lights."

"Majestic Virgo! Lavender Floral Sword Strike!" exclaims Dahlia with joy.

A yellow colored woman wearing a beautiful flowing dress appears from the yellow colored beyblade. The woman has chain links around her arms and legs. A lavender colored woman appears once more and this time she was wielding a sword. Divine Andromeda removes the chain links and wraps both Nocturnal Columba and Heaven Aries.

"Damn it!" yells Paz.

Majestic Virgo then attacks the black dove and the silver colored ram with the sword. An explosion appears from the stadium and I cover my eyes all of the sudden. Dahlia, Paz, and Isabelle does the same and explosion caused me to move back. I was about to fall off until I was holding onto the ledge of the where the two of us are standing on. Dahlia rushes towards me and grabs onto my hand.

Dahlia yells, "I got you Maribel."

"Thanks buddy," I respond back.

Dahlia replies, "No problem there Dahlia."

Dahlia pulls me up and I was on my knees. Isabelle and Paz sigh of relief for the fact that I was safe. I look over to see that Da Xiang and his teammates are also relieved for the fact that the two of us are safe. Both Dahlia and I manage to stand up just to see that Divine Andromeda and Majestic Virgo are spinning dead center of the stone beydish. Both Nocturnal Columba and Heaven Aries was motionlessly stuck in the stone beydish.

Chinese Blader DJ exclaims, "This is the end of the first match! The two bladers who are going on to round two are Maribel Rodriguez and Dahlia Puente!"

Everybody cheers for the two of us and we both catch our beyblades. The muscular blader looks over at me from the stands. He was smiling for the fact this was an interesting match.

_"Maribel Rodriguez… She seems to be a very strong opponent to go up against," says the muscular blader._

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter of this story! It is going to be two-shot and this is when Dahlia and Maribel have to go up against Aguma and Bao in round three of the Gateway to Success Tournament.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dahlia, Paz, Isabelle, and I walk back up to stands to watch the second match of the first round match ups of this tournament. As we make up there, Da Xiang looks over at Dahlia and gives out a warm smile.

"You four did great out there," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "Thanks Da Xiang and I thought for moment that Maribel was going to fall off the ledge from where we were standing."

I respond, "That did scare me there for a bit, but at least you helped me up there Dahlia."

Dahlia states, "True and I am grateful for the fact that we managed to make to round two."

I then look over at Isabelle and Paz, who were a bit disappointed that they are not going to the second round. I walk towards then and I tell them that there is always next time. Isabelle was about punch me in the face after saying that, but I continue telling them there are many opportunities in the world in Beyblade. That means there are more chances to win in beyblade, which is the truth. Isabelle calms down and realizes that I was right about this.

Ginga looks over at me and states, "I cannot believe that you are kinder now Maribel."

"Yeah I guess," I reply as I shrug.

Yuki states, "I never thought you would be a nice person when I saw you Maribel."

"Yes I understand what you mean Yuki because I realize there are opportunities to change of course," I respond back.

Kyouya scoffs at my comment, but I decide to ignore him of course. I did not want to cause any problems with Benkei. If say something evil, cruel, or plain bad to Kyouya, I know Benkei is going open his big mouth of his. I then look over to see that Da Xiang and Chi-yun are next. These two are going up Diayu and Quiyue, who are good friends with Dahlia. One thing is for sure is that this is going to be an interesting tournament. I then look over towards the muscular blader who has his eye on me. He was leaning on the wall watching the next match.

My heart manages to skip a beat as I continue looking over at that particular blader. Dahlia then looks up at me and sees that I was like a lovestruck bitch at the moment.

Dahlia asks, "Are you alright Maribel?"

"Yeah…I guess," I respond back.

"You look a bit lovestruck there Maribel," states Dahlia.

I reply, "I am not lovestruck though Dahlia."

Dahlia was technically right for the fact that I feel like that I was falling in love with somebody. I cannot tell if that I am falling love or anything like that.

"That's it for the second round match! Moving on to Round 2 is Da Xiang and Chi-yun Li" exclaims the Chinese Blader DJ.

I then look over just to see that the second match was over. Dahlia was excited for the fact that Da Xiang made to round two. I smile for fact that Dahlia was beyond from ecstatic for the fact that her boyfriend and his partner are going to round two. From there, we continue looking over at the many bladers who have to fight their way to make it to the second round.

Dahlia states, "If everybody else does better this round, we need to keep are game up for round two."

"I agree Dahlia, but we cannot be overconfident though," I respond back.

Dahlia replies, "True, but it does amaze me that there are a lot of strong bladers here."

I agree with Dahlia because I cannot believe that there are so many strong bladers here. One thing for sure is that I am not surprised for the fact that Ginga and Kyouya decided to participate in this tournament. I can admit that they are very powerful bladers since both of them are Legendary Bladers technically. The seventh match for first round was going to commence. I look over just to the brown haired muscular blader and the teen with reddish brown hair are going up next.

"The seventh match for the first round is going to be Aguma and Bao versus Jian and Lei!" exclaims Chinese DJ.

Zhou Xing scoffs for the fact that Jian decided to enter the tournament. Dahlia told me once that Jian is Diayu ex-boyfriend. Zhou Xing is mad for the fact this blonde haired bastard was entering the tournament. Diayu was in shock to see that her ex-boyfriend was entering this tournament. She entered the tournament with Quiyue, but both them lost to Da Xiang and Chi-yun during their first round match.

"I cannot believe that Jian is even participating in this tournament," states Diayu.

Dahlia replies, "True, but I doubt that he and his partner going to win this match."

As the seventh match starts, Jian and Lei were constantly arguing who was going to attack first. This does not surprise Diayu because Jian is not type of person who would work with anybody. As for Aguma and Bao, both of them were in sync during this match. This caught my eye because I did not expect them to be that good.

This match goes down for about two minutes and both Evil Andromeda and Thunder Aries were sent flying from the stone beydish. I was in complete shock for the fact these two bladers have that much strength to give in one battle. Dahlia looks over and sees that I was in complete after witnessing this not so intense seventh match.

"Are you alright Maribel?" asks Dahlia with concern in her tone.

I respond back, "I think so Dahlia."

From there, the two of us decide to continue watch each match until it was time for the second round match ups. Dahlia and I are the first ones up and we are going up against Feng and his twin sister Lan. I have heard about these two and they both use Dorado beyblades. Dahlia and I place our beyblades into their respective launchers while Feng and Lan does the same thing. Both of them have the mischievous look in their eyes.

Dahlia states, "We better be careful for this match because I have a bad feeling that it was not going to be pretty."

"What did you say?" questions the red haired Chinese girl.

Dahlia replies, "That is none of your business."

"Looks like you two are acting precautious about this match," replied the red haired Chinese boy.

Both Feng and Lan are right because we cannot tell what was going to happen to this match. The four of us launch our beyblades into the dish and I tell Dahlia that Majestic Virgo should circle around Divine Andromeda. Dahlia commands Majestic Virgo to circle around. Lan and Feng smirks at the sight of this.

"That is not going to work against us you know. Go now Majestic Dorado," says Lan.

The lavender colored Dorado beyblade was headed towards Majestic Virgo. Dahlia tells Majestic Virgo to move out of the way, but that does not work because Feng's beyblade, Royal Dorado attacks Majestic Virgo from behind. That attack sends Majestic Virgo into the air.

"No!" yells Dahlia.

This was bad because Majestic Virgo does not do well with aerial attacks. My partner was in a state of panic at the moment and Lan smiles at the sight of this.

Da Xiang yells from the stands, "Stay calm Dahlia!"

Dahlia could not hear this and drops down to her knees all of the sudden. This was bad because I cannot handle this battle on my own if Dahlia does not cooperate with me. Majestic Dorado and Royal Dorado launches a fury of attacks towards Divine Andromeda.

I yell, "Dahlia! Help me!"

Dahlia then turns her head over to see that I was struggling with this battle on my own. The power of both Dorado beyblades were simply overpowering my own beyblade. Dahlia then stands up all of the sudden and tells Majestic Virgo to circle around Divine Andromeda.

"Why Dahlia?" I ask.

Dahlia smiles, "Don't worry about it Maribel because I know this is going to work."

As Majestic Virgo was circling around Dive Andromeda, both Feng and Lan reminds that was not going to work. They are not are aware of what was going to happen next though. As Royal Dorado was about hit Dahlia's beyblade, I command my own beyblade to take the hit. Divine Andromeda was sent flying to the air. Everybody was in shock about this, but there was a smile appearing from my face.

"Divine Andromeda, Spiraling Chain Storm!" I exclaim with joy.

Divine Andromeda's bitbeast was activated and it summons various chains to surround the two Dorado beyblades. Feng and Lan are in shock to see this.

I state, "This is why they called Andromeda the chained lady for a reason. Dahlia, go now!"

Dahlia replies, "Thanks Maribel and time to finish this off right now. Majestic Virgo, Dance of a Thousand Lotuses!"

Majestic Virgo appears from the lavender beyblade and summons lotus petals to attack both Majestic Dorado and Royal Dorado. I know that Dahlia has a new special move because we were working on for quite some time. Everybody was amazed for the fact that we can come up with amazing combinations like this. I then turn my head over to see Aguma and he seems to be slightly impressed by this.

I then quickly turn my head over just to see that the match was over. Both Dorado beyblades stopped spinning while both Majestic Virgo and Divine Andromeda were spinning around the beydish. We both catch our beyblades while Lan and Feng drop to their knees. The two siblings are in a complete state of shock for the fact that they lost against us.

"This was explosive first match of the second round! Both Maribel and Dahlia are moving on to the quarter-finals!" the Chinese Blader DJ exclaims.

Everybody was cheering for us and we both raise up arms up. This was probably one of our hardest battles. We then manage to go back to the stands with our friends. I look over at Dahlia, who does not seem to be satisfied about the win for some reason.

"Are you okay Dahlia?" asks Isabelle.

Dahlia replies, "I am sorry of messing up there Maribel."

"Dahlia…. You do not have to apologize you know," I reply back.

Dahlia stammers, "But…"

"But nothing Dahlia! Just be happy for the fact that we are going to the quarterfinals!" I exclaim with joy.

Da Xiang states, "Maribel is right. You two should be grateful that you two managed to stay strong during that second match."

Dahlia then smiles all of the sudden and the rest of us are smiling about this two. From there, we continue to watching on the matches from there. Each match from this second round match was intense. After the last match was over, there are eight teams remaining to fight in the quarter-finals. Dahlia and I look over at Da Xiang and Chi-yun with confident smiles on our faces.

Da Xiang states, "Looks like you two seem to confident about the quarter-finals match."

"It would interesting if the four of us get the opportunity to fight against each other during the quarter-finals," replies Dahlia.

Da Xiang says, "Even though I am your boyfriend, that does not mean I am going easy on you."

"I know and that's a maybe because I am not sure if the four of us are going up against each other," states Dahlia.

The first two matches of the quarterfinals were pretty good ones. They weren't as intense, but they were pretty interesting I guess.

The Chinese DJ exclaims, "The third quarterfinal match is going to start! It's going Maribel and Dahlia against Aguma and Bao!"

"Holy shit," I mutter under my breath.

Dahlia looks over to see that this was going to be one of our hardest battles. Out all the opponents who are left in this competition, it has to those two in particular. I have watched their first and second matches and they are really good. From there Dahlia, drags me away from the stands so we can prepare ourselves for this match. This was probably going to be one of the shortest matches ever I guess.

As we walk down to stadium, Aguma was staring at me with his purple colored eyes. My heart skips a beat after seeing him for some reason. I do not know why and I look over at my beyblade.

_"Is it even possible to fall in love with a complete stranger?" I thought to myself._

I snap out of my trance and I place Divine Andromeda into it's cream colored launcher. Dahlia does the same thing and places her own beyblade into the dark gray colored launcher. From there, my body starts to tense up because there was something about Aguma that actually impresses me. I do not know what is it, but I it was not time to act love struck right now.

The four of us launch our beyblades into the stone beydish . I decide to start this off and I command Divine Andromeda to attack Scythe Kronos. Aguma looks over to see the yellow colored beyblade charging towards him. He smirks at the sight of this and tells Kronos to attack back. The purple colored beyblade attacks Divine Andromeda with a lot of force. I know this was going to be a hard match and I tell Andromeda to stand back. The yellow colored beyblade moves back and Aguma was staring me with his purple colored eyes.

I then look over Dahlia, who was struggling with Bao because Hell Crown was moving quickly.

"Are you going to give up yet?" questions Bao.

Dahlia replies, "Not in a million years. Majestic Virgo, Lavender Floral Sword Strike!"

"Dahlia!" I yell.

Majestic Virgo's bitbeast appears with a purple sword at hand. As Majestic Virgo was about to attack Hell Crown, Scythe Kronos attacks Dahlia's beyblade directly. This was bad news of course because Dahlia cannot use a special move right after Lavender Floral Sword Strike was used.

Aguma states, "Time to finish you two girls off for good."

"No way because I am still standing right here! Divine Andromeda, Heaven's Chains Destruction!" I yell.

"We will see about that! Special Move! Great Severing Slash!" yells Aguma.

The Kronos bitbeast appears from the purple colored beyblade while the Andromeda bitbeast appears from the yellow colored beyblade. It resembles to the Grim Reaper. The bitbeast launches powerful winds and rocks starts to fly off from the stadium. Andromeda launches a fury of chains at Kronos attacks both Majestic Virgo and Divine Andromeda . The clash of both special moves causes an explosion in the stadium. Dahlia was about to get pushed back and I told her to duck. We both protected each other and then we both hear the sound of metal hitting against the stone beydish. As the dust clears up, I look over to see two severely destroyed beyblades right next to us. It was Divine Andromeda and Majestic Virgo.

"That ends a very explosive match between these four bladers! The team that is moving on to the semifinals is Aguma and Bao!" exclaims the Chinese Blader DJ with joy.

I pick up my beyblade as Dahlia picks up her beyblade. This was a disastrous quarterfinal match, but it was worth it. Aguma stares at me once more and my heart starts to skip a beat once more.

_"For a girl, you are one strong and persistent blader there Maribel Rodriguez," thought Aguma to himself._

Dahlia and I stand up and it was time to watch the rest of the matches. Despite losing this match, Dahlia and I are satisfied with the results because the two of us managed to stay strong during the entire tournament. That was good enough for me. We manage to make back to stands and our friends look over at with disappointed expressions on their faces.

Dahlia says, "Do not be disappointed about this… I had fun with my match and I know that there is a time where you have to lose."

"Dahlia is right and the two of us are satisfied with results of the match," I respond back.

From there, Dahlia and I continue to cheer on for our friends during the remainder of the tournament. The tournament was long and intense, but the winners of the Gateway to Success tournament was Aguma and Bao. These two managed to defeat Ginga and Yuki during the final match. The tournament was over from here, but there are going to be more battle along the way. Isabelle walks towards me all of the sudden.

"What do you want Isabelle?" I ask.

Isabelle replies, "I want to congratulate you because I have seen so much improvement since you decided to train with the rest of Team Lunar. You have really changed a lot about yourself and that makes me happy."

"Thank you Isabelle. That was the kindest thing you have ever said to me," I respond back.

**A Few Days Later**

Dahlia and I are hanging out in a local park that was close by. I was wearing a teal colored cheongsam on with a white lotus pattern on it. My black colored hair was in a bun. I was looking over at the beautiful peach blossom trees that was close by. As I continue looking at the peach blossom trees, I look up to see a familiar person sitting on one of the branches of the trees.

"Aguma?" I ask all of the sudden.

The purple eyed blader looks down to see me right there. He decides to jump off from the tree and he was standing up right next to me. Standing right next to him make me feel shorter despite being about 5'8".

Aguma asks, "Aren't you Maribel Rodriguez?"

"The one and only," I respond back.

Aguma questions me, "What are you doing here?"

"I am just hear hanging out with my friend, but she is getting some of food of me," I respond back.

Aguma simply replies, "Oh."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

The muscular blader replies, "Nothing much and I tell you something."

"Sure thing Aguma because I do not mind it at all," I respond back.

Aguma states, "You are a very strong blader and I cannot believe that a female this small has this much power."

"Umm…Thanks I guess," I reply back.

There was a small blush appearing from my face all of the sudden. I turn my head away from Aguma because I was embarrass for the fact that he was seeing me like. Aguma jumps towards one of the trees and break a small branch from the tree. He comes back and gently places the small branch on my hair bun.

Aguma states, "You look much better with this in your hair."

"Really?" I ask.

Aguma smiles and replies, "Of course and I see that you are delicate like the peach blossoms on trees."

I yell at him, "I am not delicate!"

"Do not deny this Maribel because I can I tell that you are a delicate person despite being a strong blader," states Aguma.

I respond back, "I am not denying it though."

"You are and that makes you a bit stubborn there," replies Aguma.

I scold at the purple eyed blader and I walk away from him. One thing I cannot believe that was being this arrogant with me. This was making me mad until I fell a pair of muscular arms around my waist. I look over to see it was him and I was starting to blush again.

"Do not even dare to struggle because it is not going to be worth it in the end," states Aguma.

I mutter under my breath, "Damn you."

This was a very awkward moment for me because this random guy has his arms wrapped around my waist. I cannot struggle to break free because he states it is not going to be worth it at all. Maybe I should realize that I am falling in love with this blader. I never told Dahlia or anybody about this, but I was thinking about Aguma the entire time after the tournament was over.

"Can I tell you my confession Aguma?" I ask all of the sudden.

Aguma questions me, "What is it Maribel?"

"After tournament came to end, the person I ended up thinking about you the entire time. Even though we just met a few days ago, I had a feeling in my heart that states that I am falling in love with you," I respond back.

Aguma then releases me and he looks up at me. He was in complete shock after I just told him this confession that I have. Maybe this was the wrong moment to say something like this to him. I decide to walk away from him because I doubt he wants to talk with me again. As I start walking away from here, tears starts to develop from my eyes until I feel a muscular arm wrapping around my waist. It turn over to see it was Aguma and he moves closer to me.

He places his lips on top of my lips all the sudden. I did not want to destroy this moment I was having with him. Aguma kisses me lightly on the lips and I felt that soft touch from that kiss. There are many words I can describe this kiss, such as light, delight, and many more from where that came from. Aguma releases himself from the kiss and he looks over at me with his purple eyes.

"I never thought you would be the one for me because I do love you," replies Aguma.

I reply back, "I love you too Aguma, but…"

"But what?" asks Aguma with some concern in his voice.

I state, "I am leaving China tomorrow and I won't be able to see you again."

Aguma was a bit disappointed about this. It was truth because Dahlia and I are flying back to Panama with Paz and Isabelle tomorrow. This makes me beyond from being miserable. I have very strong feeling for the purple eyed blader and I do not want to leave his side for good.

"There is no way I am going to leave you behind Maribel because I want you to be by my side," says Aguma.

I stammer, "But…"

"But nothing Maribel! I want to be yours for a long time," states Aguma.

I sigh to myself and I respond, "Okay Aguma since you really want me by your side, I am willing to stay with you along the way."

I have traveling with Dahlia for the last seven months now and I realize that I can handle being on my own. I do not want any more help because there is a time where I want to make a stand for myself. From there, I follow Aguma and we are going to start our new adventures together. The one thing I wished for was that I want to change and my wish was fulfilled now. I have changed into the person I truly want to be. As I continue walking with Aguma, Dahlia was standing there with a box filled with pork dumplings.

"Can I have a moment with my friend please?" I ask the purple eyed blader.

Aguma replies, "Okay Maribel."

He leaves and I walk towards the blonde haired blader. Dahlia was staring at me with her light turquoise colored eyes.

"Where are you going?" Dahlia asks.

I reply, "I am sorry Dahlia, but I am not coming with you, Isabelle, and Paz to Panama."

"Why Maribel?" questions the blonde haired blader.

I state, "I am moving on Dahlia because I need become stronger on my own. I do not want to depend on you so much Dahlia because you have done a lot for me."

"Are you about this decision?" asks Dahlia.

I reply, "Of course and I promise that I will keep contact with you Dahlia."

"Okay Maribel and I wish you good luck on this journey," states Dahlia.

I walk up towards the blonde haired blader and I give her one last hug. Dahlia hugs me back tightly and I look over to see that there are tears coming out from her turquoise colored eyes. I whisper to her that I am going to be okay and I promise that we will see each one day. From there, I release myself from the hug and I start walking away from Dahlia. Aguma was standing there waiting for me and I follow him wherever he is going.

* * *

**This is the ending! I hope this was not to crappy for some you guys! Please read and review please!**


End file.
